Delusions
by Ikari-Tsukasa
Summary: Even the most serious can be crazy, when the time beckons...  Pokespe AU, ties with Limitations/Retribution


The world works in such mysterious ways. So many times I have made a mistake that has so greatly shaped my life and the world around me… and the man I loved. One may think me crazy… to marry the person your heart isn't devoted to, and I'm constantly trying to create excuse after measly excuse to explain why, exactly, I kicked Gold to the curb like I did… but even now after all these years have passed I'm still disgusted with myself and the actions I chose. When he came, drunk as usual, and got in that horrible fight with Silver I was held back… but I wasn't hesitant to run and call the police because I was afraid of what was going on…. No, I was afraid of the fact that I had to hold myself back from pushing my husband away from Gold and telling him to leave and never come back.

I had kissed him as they were dragging him away. I'm not sure why I did but… I have to take action for what I did and said.

"I'm going on a walk." Silver looked up at me, almost confused that I actually wanted to leave behind the slowly rising paperwork on my desk but eventually shrugged and continued surfing the web. Realizing he wasn't requiring a goodbye… anything, I got dressed into something more comfortable and went along my merry way. Now, one may wonder why I didn't tell him the truth and to be absolutely honest I don't know…. Perhaps I'm more frightened of what he would do if he knew what I was planning, instead of being more frightened of what he would do if he finds out iafter/i the fact.

After shaking my head to get the grotesque thoughts out of my head, I almost ran into two friends of mine, Red and Yellow. The shorter woman apprehended me with a big grin and her crush smiled as well. The meeting was short-lived, however, because of…

Let's just say the blood and tears took a long time to clean….

All around me the world was crashing around my ears and I kept wondering iwhy/i? What had we done to deserve such hatred of the gods? I didn't have any more time to ponder what the hell was going on as the large jail loomed above me. Before entering the building, I glanced around, sure that something was going to happen if I didn't take the proper precautions and when I did go in I was buzzed in without a hitch. "What can I do fer ya, lady?" The man was fat, and his uniform was stained with i(…blood?)/i jelly from a donut he had most likely enjoyed not too long ago.

"I… I'm here to bail out a friend of mine." The officer looked at me like I was crazy… and perhaps I was but it didn't matter. What mattered was that I had the necessary money and then some to do what I needed to do. Paperwork came my way and I could feel my heart calm down. This was a world I recognized… a world I felt comfortable in. Ritual habit took over and I naturally finished the paperwork in a timely fashion and turned it in… and with a grin, the man pressed a button, relaying what had happened and told his men to bring him out… my Gold.

When he came out… I was shocked. I almost didn't recognize him with the mask of bruises and dried blood that stained his face, however when he smiled that grin of his I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I ran over and hugged him tightly.

That's when I felt it.

I pulled away quickly, and I realized the grin he held wasn't like his usual grins. They weren't friendly, cocky, perverted…. No, this grin was frightening, dangerous, the smile of a man who knew his life was going to be over soon and he was happy to help fate out in any way possible. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and it almost seemed like something else was in there… and I had to ask myself just what, exactly, happened to him in there.

Gold grasped onto my hand and after a 'cheery' goodbye to the officer behind the counter, he dragged me out of the building… and it began to rain outside. As he dragged me, I looked up confused and in a daze. What was… going on? I didn't understand anything that was happening it almost seemed like I was so removed from the world and…

Oh God no….

Not again….


End file.
